


共戴之罪

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 关于喜欢哥哥这件事，Newt本可以瞒到时间老去的。





	共戴之罪

        纽特喜欢上他的哥哥已经很久了。

 

        自他十六岁的某一天晚上拽着被角惊醒，伸手摸到身下硬起的某处，后知后觉的把忒修斯的面容从梦中残影里抖出来开始。

 

        忒修斯站在纽特的房间里，对着他弟弟那乱糟糟堆了无数东西的大书桌无奈地叹了口气。  
        天知道他碰到了哪，一颗琉璃珠从厚厚书脊上滚落撞倒了长颈沙漏，沙漏压到了打字机，发条锡兵迈开步子……最后骰子敲在机械猫头鹰的头上，一个插着钥匙的抽屉应声弹开。  
        里面厚厚一沓信纸，夹着无数零碎纸片。  
        忒修斯一挑眉。  
        如果不是上面出现了无数个他的名字，他是不会唐突地拿起来看的。

 

        那上面是足以推翻他这么久以来秉持的“纽特不太喜欢我”的念头的诸多文字。

 

        “Theseus殿下？”女仆长的声音从房间门口传来，她有些迟疑地看着站在书桌前的这位王储。  
        “您先去别处忙吧，格尔维娅女士，”忒修斯没有回头，“我一会就离开。”  
        女仆长向他鞠了一躬：“那我先离开了，Theseus殿下。您最好不要碰到Newt殿下的书桌，它们乱得不像样，您走后我就回来收拾它。”

 

        众神在上，忒修斯终其一生都会感谢自己在女仆长之前进入了房间。

 

        “Theseus……”纽特凝视着忒修斯挺拔的背影望了很久，才开口出声，“你在干什么？”  
        忒修斯没有回头，但他的声音听起来心情很是愉悦，这可不多见：“我借到了你之前想要的那本吟游诗集。”  
        “你可以让人送过来，不必跑这一趟……”  
        他的哥哥打断他，笑得眉眼都舒展开：“还顺便发现了我的小Artemis的诗信集。”  
        纽特心里咯噔一下。

 

        “我以为你讨厌我。”二十五岁的王储还是先开了口，拽回纽特早已经发散到不知道哪里去的思维。  
        接下来他都不用多说，兄弟都彼此明白是在哪一部分的相处出了问题。他们不约而同地擅自就把想法闷死在腹中，结果是更多的沉默，更多的不动声色，却更少的拥抱与微笑。偏偏是血缘开了玩笑，他们绕过星球轨道走一圈又交在了一起。  
        诗人通常写这是叫命中注定。  
        忒修斯的话漂浮在阳光下微尘分明的空气里。  
        “说真的，Newt。我们先弄清楚这个基本问题。你当真喜欢我？”

 

        他就这样盯着对方看，看透，看到他骨子里去，看到他胸腔里紧张雀跃的心脏，看到他捧着无法言说的心意瑟瑟发着抖。

      
        纽特觉得自己蠢爆了，他甚至还来不及花长长的时间来把自己的感情酝酿足够，那个他心心念念的人就已经逼到了他面前来？有够无力招架的。  
        “我喜欢你，Theseus。”  
        他挠了挠头，觉得让他把话好好讲完的难度还要超过让他在那个秃头的家庭教师课上拿全A——这两者往往都是忒修斯擅长，而非他。  
        他需要踮起脚。柔软的温暖试探着凑上去。  
        “像这么喜欢。”

 

        “不，Theseus……？我想这太……”纽特后颈磨蹭着床单，他有些磕磕巴巴的，手指已经第三次无意识地拽了自己的丝绒领结。  
        “太过了？是吗？”忒修斯笑着啄吻他，“我以为既然我们心意互通，要做的事就不只一件了？”  
        深和浅的两头棕色卷毛蹭在一起，纽特揪着忒修斯脱到只剩下一件的衬衫脸红了一片，过分可爱的雀斑更加明显地浮现出来。  
        忒修斯俯身，真丝领带搭在他胸前，随着动作晃来晃去弄得纽特有些痒痒。  
        他一开口，纽特就认输了。  
        “难道你不想要吗？”

 

        噢上帝，他当然想！他想了足足一年的不可告人梦境，梦里忒修斯亲吻他的胸膛进入他的身体，透过点点的泪光看他然后霸道地射在他里面。  
        少年任由恣色欲望在夜晚抽条生长，却打从一开始就决定永不寄出其中的任何一封信。忒修斯，他的哥哥，他的王储与骑士，他的仰望的太阳神。可以属于任何人，唯独不可以属于他。  
        梦想与现实猛地交错，纽特还来不及回味上一个吻，下一个就急促但温柔地落下来，他自暴自弃地任了忒修斯解开他咖啡色磨毛短裤的背带，褪下他的衬衫。  
        他凑上去环住忒修斯的后颈。  
        “说你喜欢我，Theseus。”  
        年幼者如此恃宠而骄地命令道。

 

        “是的。我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”忒修斯一边抚摸纽特瑟瑟发抖的身体——少年的骨架还没长开，揣在怀里分外脆弱——一边含着他胸前稚嫩小巧的两点，滚烫的吐息喷在淡粉乳晕上一阵阵的骚痒。  
        纽特深深浅浅地喘息，为即将在自己曾经想着哥哥的脸自慰过的床上和哥哥发生关系而分外——甜蜜、兴奋、怯懦而紧张。  
        忒修斯扯开那对纤细脚踝，抬起他的腿，架在自己腰侧，开口唤着纽特的名字让他勾紧，单手揉开浑圆的臀瓣，试探性碰了碰中间瑟缩的小口。  
        纽特倒抽一口冷气，却并非害怕忒修斯接下来的可能举动，而是他清清楚楚感受到自己身下软肉对忒修斯的触碰有多敏感，只这一下，身体里就有什么东西拼命也控制不住要流出来了。  
        年长者一边放缓了声音安慰，一边抬高纽特的腿根，手指擦过穴口的褶皱，缓慢地将紧缩的壁肉揉软、撑开。  
        然后俯下身，不容抗拒地吻住了纽特身下不断翕合的入口。  
        纽特的尖叫梗在了嗓子里。

 

        “Artemis……”声音异常的狎昵。  
        舌尖触在会阴处，不由分说地逐渐深入，仔仔细细地在边缘舔弄了一圈，连微微有些向外翻卷的嫩肉也不放过。抵着过分敏感温热的软肉往内侵犯，试图用唾液濡湿紧涩的穴道，舌尖被内壁一阵阵夹得几乎生疼。  
        “……脏。” 纽特感觉头皮直发麻，一种被捕猎的危险感从脚尖一直蹿上脑海，哆嗦半天才抖出一句话来，身体一下不敢多动，几乎快要僵在忒修斯怀里了。  
        “不脏，”忒修斯强势地又再巡梭着进得更深了些，舌尖来回勾弄着故意将紧张得要命的穴口拨开又抚上，“你是天使，Artemis。”  
        你异常甜美。这句话他为了照顾到弟弟快要熟掉的脸蛋没有说出口。

 

        软滑异物退出一点又以刁钻的力度划过不断紧缩的内里，致命羞耻与快感相生相存，一并淹没他混乱的大脑。  
        他的弟弟是一张白纸，无论从哪一角度来说，现在他正将自己的色彩涂抹其上。  
        一阵带着怜惜意味的开拓之后忒修斯突然使上劲舔弄了一下，舌尖分明顶到了湿软的内壁，纽特死死扣紧了被单惊呼一声，整个人羞耻到快要融化了。         
        不断开合的后穴一点点放松，无法抑制的温热液体从身体深处分泌出来，浸湿了忒修斯不断撩拨作乱的舌，沾到恶意翘起的唇，顺着股间的弧度滴滴答答落下来积成一摊。旁边腿根部颤抖的软肉也食髓知味地吸附上来缠住不放，连带着穴口处泛起潮湿的粉。  
        既是都赤裸上了床，兄长故意要逗弟弟害羞，将分泌的半透明浊液在已经半松软开的穴口轻轻抹匀开来，也抹在过于发烫的大腿根内侧。一歪头唇角擦过对方发鬓低声赞美着他的青涩与敏感，弄得纽特耳根子红了一片，垂死一般逸出一声哀鸣似的求饶。  
        羞于承认自己在床上被哥哥舔到湿透的事实。

 

        “也许你想让我也舔舔它？”  
        忒修斯伸手掂了掂纽特颤巍巍的性器，一句话说得极尽诱哄。  
        纽特拿手臂遮着双眼胡乱点了点头，带着哭腔呜咽着了几下。  
        忒修斯随即将他那根最隐秘脆弱的地方托起含入了口中，唇齿包裹上来卷住弟弟的性器，舌尖极尽温柔地绕着柱身打转，从底部两处球体顺着筋络一路勾连着啄吻，富有耐心地一处能来回服侍好几遍，看着它顶端渗出来的点点液体。他甚至吸出了淡淡水声，时不时恶趣味地给未经人事的小弟弟做一个深喉，折磨得纽特愤愤咬牙，伸手揪起忒修斯的卷发，没轻没重地拽了几下。  
        “小调皮。”  
        半软的性器经受着一系列惹人火起的挑逗，在兄长口中彻底挺立起来，硬邦邦戳着口腔温软的内里。  
       然而显然忒修斯完全侍弄得过来，齿列在柱身上一点点吮吻过去，甚至把控着力道咬了几下，印下淡红的痕迹直舔得水光淋漓，直挺挺地立在双腿间，饱胀得快要到达顶点。  
       “不！Theseus……！”  
       哪里受的住这样过分的动作，纽特细细的嗓子有些哑，没呜咽几下就颤抖着射了忒修斯一嘴。他往上逃得头几乎快要撞到床头了，又被哥哥温柔而强势拽回来将情欲塞进他一片糊里糊涂的脑子里。十七岁的少年浑身淌满年轻的汗珠，试图蜷缩起刚刚高潮完的身体，双腿却不由自主地微微张开，身下湿漉漉的隐秘之处叫人看了个清楚。  
        纽特金棕色的头发在天鹅绒枕头上蹭得凌乱，将泪蒙蒙的灰绿双眼遮去了大半，眼底怯懦之下藏着即将开闸的跃跃欲试，鼻尖与脸颊上的雀斑诱人得像焦糖糖霜，引得他想就这么舔上去——  
        这确实太过了。

 

        “Theo……”忒修斯进入对方的时候听到纽特从喉咙底溢出来这么一句，性器一下便生生又涨大了一圈。他挺进了一个分外柔软湿润的地方，四周缠上来的穴肉绞紧了他鼓张的欲望。他敢打赌纽特是故意的，他从不知道纽特也会在床上耍小手段。兄弟间从小时候起就用惯的昵称在这时竟像极了恋人。  
   

        过分甜美温存的悲哀像牛奶白的雾，在他眼前升腾弥漫开，和纠缠在他身上的年轻肉体一道，诱惑得他无法呼吸。  
        星轨逆行而相交，不可抗拒的背德的快乐。  
        “我犯了罪。Newt。我犯了罪。”  
        彻底占有之后忒修斯揽着纽特的肩膀突然红了眼圈，茫然地啃咬对方锁骨的流畅线条，这位向来优秀果决的王储这时有些不确定了。  
        纽特扣着忒修斯的后脑不得已进行了今天第二次主动的亲吻——他本打算这辈子都不再有第二次的，贴着哥哥的耳朵试探着学着对方的动作去舔舐。  
        “我也是……我也犯了罪。没关系的Theseus……我都可以陪你一起。”  
        明明斯卡曼德家的小儿子才是最不信狗屁教条的那一个。  
        所以彼此共同为之负责，即使被宣判入炼狱，也可以拥抱着承担。  
        “比起这个……你不动吗？Theseus？”

 

        忒修斯的力道大得像要压着纽特直接把他操进床铺里，粗硬怒张的性器早在裤子底下被束缚得要发疯，此时不顾一切地顶开不再抗拒的穴口，向舌尖所够不到的、更甜美柔软的深处开发。  
        他承认他被毫无经验的纽特给“撩拨”到了。挑衅和勾引，完全可以划等立。  
        纽特竟像多年来终于捉住他弱点一般大方地向哥哥分开自己的双腿，再缠紧那精瘦的腰杆，无意识地收缩着屁股，把忒修斯往自己的方向压，吞吃着尺寸有些过大的性器。他终于得到梦中才有的欢愉感受了，这滋味不要太好。  
        没有规律的抽插最叫人措手不及，忒修斯浅浅蹭几回又一下顶到最深处。少年很容易就被反复抽送的大力动作逼出眼泪，半落不落地挂在眼睫下。忒修斯将那些泪珠尽数吻去了，舌尖还在唇角巡梭一遍，品尝真正糖霜一般。  
        

        纽特浑身都泛起色情意味十足的淡红，触手一层薄汗，仿佛被体内哥哥的那硬物给灼烫熟了一样。他张开嘴发觉自己声音都喑哑，但忒修斯爱极他染满情欲的呻吟，因此耸动的幅度更大了些，上一波浪潮还没待的及过去下一波又带着层层快感迎头叠上来，纽特胡乱地交替喊着“Theseus”与“哥哥”，勉力晃着对方的手臂，努力压下哭腔一迭声求饶。  
        泣音会让忒修斯的欺负欲更进一层，他又不是不知道。  
        然而求饶也会。  
        “太快了……真的，我受不了……”纽特的牙关都禁不住颤抖，一个字在口中转半天才在灭顶欢愉中找着路破出来。  
        “我看你很舒服，Newt。”忒修斯抬手轻轻给了他屁股一巴掌，稍放缓了些动作，抵在对方体内磨蹭的动作却也更磨人了些。  
        这倒是让纽特得了趣，不自觉地款摆起忒修斯肖想许久的腰肢，努力使臀部随着进进出出的动作起伏起来，迎合起身上人侵犯自己的动作，像是不舍那捅穿他后穴的火热似的紧咬着追随而去。  
        “原来你喜欢这样。”忒修斯像是给奖励一般轻吻了他涨红的脸颊，纽特怀疑他一本正经的哥哥已经暗中记住了他最能让他舒服满意的频率，可能还有埋藏至深的敏感点，将来可能还有偏好的姿势、地点、道具……等等，等等。

   
        忒修斯一边掐着快要出水的腰肢一边伸舌去纽特唇齿间搅动纠缠，状似不经意一般出声提醒陷在情潮欲海里脑子迷糊的纽特：“格尔维娅女士说她一会会来清理你的房间。”  
        纽特费力地从哥哥给的过于猛烈的快感之中挣脱出来，甩了甩脑袋蹭掉黏糊糊的汗，然后表情一瞬间出现了难得一见的慌张：“……什么？！”  
        “她说你的房间乱得不像话，一会儿就要过来帮你清理书桌。”忒修斯欣赏着弟弟过分可爱的表情，心情愉悦得压根没有放缓抽插动作的打算。  
        “别……你别动了！”连挠了忒修斯后背两下再加在颈侧狠咬一口后纽特拔高了声音，“那、怎么办……？”  
        “不怎么办，”忒修斯按着纽特肩膀又是狠狠一顶，“她可能会看到Theseus王储殿下亲吻着他亲弟弟然后狠狠干进他屁股里的惊悚场面。”  
        纽特张口哑然几秒自欺欺人地直接把头深深埋进忒修斯怀里，紧张之下没能控制住身下含着性器的后穴颤抖着收缩了几下，夹忒修斯夹得更紧了。  
        而他身上的哥哥垂着眼感受了几下突如其来滋味美妙到不行的瑟缩与包缠，舒服地粗喘一声然后笑起来告诉他他关上门之前在门上边贴了纸条。  
        “我告诉我要与Newt探讨自然与艺术，请她待会再来。”两个名词被忒修斯咬重了音节，明明白白意有所它指。  
        “……你故意的！！”纽特往忒修斯喉结上咬了一口，故意舔舐的动作使它看起来像极了一场贲张的口交。  
        闷闷的笑声混合着情欲从胸膛滚出来，忒修斯揽着纽特吻他嘴角，让吻技颇讨纽特欢心的嘴唇代替他赔罪道歉。

 

        “你很激动吗，Artemis？”忒修斯轻松扣住一个劲拧着腰想要往他身上蹿的纽特，后者不满地呜咽了一声软进他怀里。  
        纽特明显是爽到了，像是被人从水里打捞上来似的，浑身泛红，满是汗、体液和哥哥的气息。  
        “深点……Theo……”  
        他还是有点儿怂，不敢过于浪荡地叫喊得太大声，万一给他书桌上那只报音鸟给听去了可怎么办。  
        忒修斯闻言抬起纽特的臀部，让他们湿淋淋的交合处在眼底一览无余，那一处小口已然被操得烂熟，每一次性器的抽离都连带起黏糊粘连的水光。他挺动腰部的力度确实更大了，深色的囊袋随着进出的动作拍打在泛红的臀面上，光是听着肉体的声音就足够让人面红耳赤。  
        “还怕哥哥喂不饱你？嗯，小家伙？”屈起的双腿被压折到胸腹前，纽特喘得上气不接下气。该说忒修斯不愧是他的哥哥吗，很快便找准了他的敏感点，每一下挺动都朝着那一点狠狠顶撞，刚才止住没几下又被哥哥操到禁不住地哭泣。他好像被干到反复高潮浑身都在痉挛，只从牙缝间挤出一两句破破碎碎的呻吟。  
        “给、给我……”  
        “叫哥哥，”他像个不讲理的独裁者，甚至“好心地”伸手到纽特前端替他揉了两把高高翘起的性器，“干到你明天、后天，都下不了床。”

 

        他们鼻尖相碰着磨蹭了几下，房间里腾起湿气，散在纽特身下的衬衫被流出的液体得乱七八糟。忒修斯凑过去闻弟弟颈间的气味，他向来觉得那是月桂与雏菊揉混的奇妙淡香。  
        纽特曾经拉着他去阁楼上远眺大海，潮湿的水汽味道随着海风飘进窗口来，纽特的头堪堪挨到他的肩膀，他一手揽着纽特的腰免得这小调皮一脚踏空摔下窗去。只有上帝知道那个时候忒修斯该死的硬了。  
        而那个时候他一偏头看到的朦朦胧胧的锁骨线条，眼下就铺展在他唇齿之间。舔舐它的感觉确实很好，舌尖轻扫一下也会带起纽特性爱之中脆弱的战栗。  
        而他不听话驯不服的獾仔也学会了向他柔软地妥协，对于他过分的反复抽插给出少年人青涩可爱的回应，小声地哭泣，脚趾蜷住被单，明显被欺负得过头，双腿胶着缠在他腰上一下又一下地放开了索求。

 

        “……嗯！”纽特含着哭腔的的叫声黏了一分，小幅度地顶了顶胯，腿间挺立的性器颤了一下。  
        “要到了吗？”忒修斯速度不减，低下头在纽特的胸前打转，含住已经涨红的乳尖吮吸几番。  
        在这个当口纽特却奇异地沉默了，勾在忒修斯腰杆上的双腿撒娇一样绞了几下，手也更加使劲地搂住了对方的脖子，咬咬下唇最后选择偏着头一言不发。  
        “我来猜猜小Newt又在想什么……”忒修斯又往里刁钻地顶了几下，这一次纽特甚至听到了性器头部与穴道磨蹭发出的粘腻水声，“想要哥哥射在里面？嗯？”  
        纽特哭得上气不接下气，甚至还差点儿打了个嗝。哼哼着胡乱点了几下头也不知道是应了还是没应，只是伸出手扣住了忒修斯的手腕。  
        忒修斯轻轻挣脱他，转而又十指相扣，低沉的嗓音像是在诱惑。  
        “那你可夹好了。”  
        一只手探过来温柔地抚摸他前端的铃口，他的哥哥俯下身亲吻他，依稀说了句“我爱你”。没等反应过来灼烫的精液就汹涌灌进他的体内，瞬间填满了他，打在内壁上引起一阵阵颤抖与缩紧。  
        纽特只觉得自己都被忒修斯穿透了，眼前闪现过破碎的光斑，像他最珍爱的琉璃万华镜那样。他瞪大了眼睛无声地尖叫，下腹不住地颤抖，射在忒修斯腹部，甚至溅到了自己身上来。  
        忒修斯揽住在他怀里啜泣着达到高潮的纽特，像伸手拥住一小团光。  
        纽特迷迷蒙蒙之间好像回吻了忒修斯的嘴角，说“我也爱你”，就是声音太绵软沙哑，也不知道忒修斯听见没有。

 

        纽特一丝不挂呆呆地坐在床铺上，两位斯卡曼德把被子床具蹭得一团糟。他有点失神，顶着满头凌乱汗湿的棕发，还没从高潮的劲儿里缓过来。  
        “和我做爱让你这么沮丧？”忒修斯从后边环住他的腰，吻了吻纽特的耳朵下巴抵在他肩头低笑，然后搂着人倒在床上。  
        “你在说什么？”纽特满足地在忒修斯怀里蹭了蹭，刚刚才结束的愉悦经历给他打开了一扇全新的门。这过于美妙，并且，说实在的，就刚才他们做的事来说忒修斯确实是个非常完美的恋人，“亲爱的Theseus？我甚至还想要。”  
        “可爱的弟弟，如果你真的还想再来我们当然可以……”眼看撩完不负责的Newt有开溜的迹象，惊喜过头的忒修斯改了口，“在明天晚餐后把你在餐桌上做到腿软。”  
        “我的天……”纽特红了耳尖，彻底埋进被子不说话了。

 

        清理又是好一番，之后忒修斯起身把散落的衣服穿戴好，给纽特掖好了被角：“或许你需要睡一会儿？我晚餐的时候来叫你。”  
        纽特揉了揉脑袋，翻身缩进大被子里，春夏之交的空气还有些凉，这会儿身上又没有了忒修斯的温度。  
        “以及，”他的哥哥低头在他额角落下一个轻得像羽毛似的吻，晃了晃手里那一叠此次疯狂举动的导火索，现在他嘴角上扬的弧度以及频率明显增加，“我可以拿走这个吗？”  
        “别在我跟前看，还有别跟我提起里面的内容……”纽特把头蒙在厚厚被子里，声音传出来有些闷，“以及，如果你甚至愿意为它书写续集，那再好不过了。”


End file.
